2nd Generation
by manga princess
Summary: Ironic. That's what Yusuke and Kurama thought when learning that their younger siblings just happen to be friends. But nothing ever just happens. And the reasons aren't often good. Pairings? Yes. But I'm not telling...
1. Reunion

I'm back!!! You all remember that Yu Yu Hakusho story I made a while back. I'd also planned to make a sequel to that story. Well, sad to say, I will not. I've changed my mind! It's pretty obvious that when I made my story, it took place in the middle. After the Dark Tournament and before everything else. Well, I recently found a way to finally watch the rest of the show! Meaning I saw the ending. And that's where this story will take place. After the end of Yu Yu Hakusho. It's going to be sweet!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OCs. And there're only two of them.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yusuke Urameshi stood outside a school, eyes on the doors. In a few minutes, they would open and dozens of students would come rushing out at top speed. He was counting for a certain student to be among them. He didn't wait long. About 5 minutes later, the bell rang clearly and sure enough the doors burst open with a herd of kids running. Yusuke scanned the crowd and for a moment there was no sign.

"Come on!"

"Hold on, damn it!"

Yusuke looked toward the voices to find two girls. One was waving her arm like crazy while the other was running to catch up. _Found her._ Yusuke thought to himself. The pair of girls talked amongst themselves for a brief moment before walking off only to be cut off by a gang of boys. They were pretty far from the school by this point. Yusuke tensed instantly but didn't move. Not yet.

"Hey now," Taunted one of them. "What's a couple of girls like you walking alone for? How about you stick with us?"

"Um… no thanks." Replied one girl. "We've really got to be going."

"Aw, come on." Pressed another moving closer to the girl. "We won't keep you long."

The other girl narrowed her dark eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What are you, deaf? She said no so how about you losers back off?"

Instantly, they turned towards her. "What'd you say?" yelled one.

The girl jerked her head at her friend who nodded and stepped back. "You heard me."

"You don't know who you're messing with!"

"Ooh… I'm shaking in my sneakers. How about you shut up and show me what you got?"

There was growling and then the boys charged. The girl merely smiled. She dodged a punch from the first, snagged his hand and spun around, throwing him into a couple of his buddies. Then she was on the move before they could react. She sent a sharp kick into one thug, causing him to fall on his knees. Then she leapt over him and delivered two swift punches to some more. Within 5 minutes, the fight was over. The guys were down, and the girl dusted her hands off.

"Well, that was easy." She said.

"Wow!!!" exclaimed her friend, who approached now, green eyes flashing." You were amazing! You took these guys out without breaking a sweat!"

"Oh… you flatter me!"

There was groaning in response to that. "Who is this chick?" One questioned.

The girl in question smirked. "Glad you asked." She marched over to one of the guys and stepped on his chest, leaning down on her knee. "The name… is Michiyo Urameshi and don't you forget it."

The man's eyes bulged out of his head. "Urameshi?! As in Yusuke Urameshi?!"

"Nice to know I'm still famous after all these years." Said a familiar voice.

All eyes looked in that general direction.

"Yusuke-nii!!!" Cried the girl as she rushed to hug him. "You're back! I don't believe it!"

He took her willingly into his arms. "Yeah…"

Michiyo pulled back. "What took you so damn long?!"

Yusuke laughed. "Sorry. I had a few errands to run." He took a look at the thugs. "I see you've been busy while I've been gone."

"Uh…" Michiyo blushed, tugging on a purple strand of her hair. "Yeah, guess so. But it's no big deal. Too bad you came so late. You missed the best part."

"Actually, I was watching you the whole time."

There was just the slightest pause. "What?!" exploded Michiyo, pulling away. "What do you mean you were watching the whole time? You're telling me you just stood there and watched while I got jumped by a gang of thugs?!"

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you had total confidence that you could handle things on your own?"

"That's not the point! It's your duty as an older brother to come to the aid of your younger sister! That's how things are supposed to work!"

"Michiyo…"

"I just can't believe you'd stand there and do nothing! What the hell kind of brother are you?"

"Michiyo."

"How could you be so thoughtless? What if I'd gotten in over my head or something? Did you even think about that at all? Huh? Did you?!"

"Michiyo!" Yusuke grabbed his sister's shoulders.

"What!" she snapped.

"The reason I didn't do anything was because I believed that you could take care of yourself. If I'd thought you had gotten in over your head, I would have stepped in. Believe me."

Michiyo stared at her brother for a second, frowning. "Well, when you put it that way," She paused, smiling. "Guess there's no arguing, is there?"

"Mah… Michiyo-chan. So this is your brother, huh?" questioned her friend as she looked him over.

"Yeah, this is him! Oh, I need to introduce you two." Michiyo pointed to her friend. "Yusuke, this is my best friend, Mioru." Then she pointed back to her brother. "Mioru, this is my big brother, Yusuke."

"Nice to meet you!" Mioru greeted.

"Likewise." Yusuke responded.

Suddenly, Michiyo snagged Yusuke by the arm. "Well, let's get going!"

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, digging his feet into the ground to stop himself. "Going where?"

"You're coming with us, right? After being gone for who knows how long, you didn't just come by only to go off somewhere?" Michiyo's eyes narrowed. "Did you?"

He sighed. "Of course not."

"Well then, come on! Or are you getting boring in your old age?"

Yusuke twitched. "What?!"

"I'd understand. After all, you've got responsibilities and everything. You probably gotta buckle down now, can't do anything with your baby sister anymore…"

"Okay, you know what?" Yusuke grabbed his sister's hand. "You wanna go have some fun? Let's go have some fun!"

"Yay!" the girl cried as her brother started leading her away. "Mioru! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

And that is my first chapter! Short, yes. But it's my new thing. I draw stuff out as long as possible if I can manage. Next chapter is simple enough. The Urameshi siblings spend some quality time together and run into some familiar people. Plus a little foreshadowing. I'll see everyone next time! 


	2. News

Wow!!! 3 alerts already? Sweet! I can't believe it! And just barely on the first chappie! Well, I'm starting chapter 2. Kurama will meet Yusuke's sister and his brother will meet Yusuke… plus we'll take a trip to spirit world and learn something surprising. Let's begin.

Disclaimer: Please… I can't even draw.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Yusuke and Michiyo were walking side by side, overlooking some street stands. It was the Matsuri—summer festival—and Michiyo's idea. He had his hands in his pockets while hers were full with various snacks. 

"You sure you don't want any?" The girl asked her brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure." The boy told his sister.

"Are you positive? You probably need something sweet."

"Yeah, I'm positive. And why would I need something sweet?"

"So you won't seem so scary to normal people."

Yusuke turned towards his sister with a raised eyebrow. "I am not scary."

"The hell you aren't! If that was the case, then you wouldn't be so revered as the toughest punk of Sariaski (sp?) Junior High."

"And what about you? You telling me after all the work I put into you, you're not as a badass as me?"

"Of course I am!" Michiyo said waving her hands. "But as a girl, I'm a lot more comfortable to be around. Plus I stuff myself with sweets so that evens out my scariness." She looked at her brother. "Now you still sure you don't want some?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, but took some for himself anyway prompting his sister to smile at him. They continued on enjoying the sights of the festival the Urameshi male spotted a familiar red headed half demon.

"Hey!" Yusuke called.

Kurama turned toward the voice and smiled. "Yusuke." He greeted.

"Long time, no see." Yusuke said.

"It has been a while…" Kurama agreed.

As the boys caught up, Michiyo looked on curiously from behind. She never really knew much about her brother's friends so it was interesting to see one. After about a moment for two, she turned to observe the stands behind her. It was a moment later that Kurama noticed her.

"Oh? I see you're with someone."

Yusuke looked. "Yeah. That's my little sister."

Kurama widened his eyes slightly. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's been studying abroad for a while. Just got back about a month ago." Yusuke got his sister's attention and she went back to his side readily enough. "Hey, I want you to meet someone. This is--"

"--Suiichi?! Suiichi Minimino?" Michiyo suddenly blurted, cutting her brother off. Her eyes were wide and she was pretty much at full attention now.

Both boys blinked in surprise.

"I am." Kurama answered.

"You have a younger brother named Kokoda, don't you?" Michiyo continued.

"Yes, that's right."

"I knew it!"

"How did you know that?" Yusuke asked Michiyo.

"I go to school with him." She answered. "We're in the same classes."

"You're Michiyo." Kurama stated with the realization.

She nodded. "That's right. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"Likewise." He took it.

"Wow…" Michiyo continued. "Wait 'til Kokoda finds out about this! He'll be so freaked! Is he here? I remember he said he'd like to come but probably wouldn't make it."

Kurama smiled. "Actually…" He gestured a little ways ahead of the group. A boy with dark hair was at one of the stands concentrating on a game.

"Oi! Kokoda-kun! Over here!" Michiyo called out, waving her hands as she went over to the area. "I finally met your brother and you'll never guess how!"

Yusuke and Kurama watched as their siblings begin talking.

"What are the odds, huh?" Yusuke commented.

"Indeed."

At that point there was a brief outburst prompting the guys to look back at their siblings. Kokoda was staring wide eyed at Michiyo who was nodding her head and pointing in the direction of their brothers. The pair looked, Michiyo took the opportunity to wave, and they went back to talking. Yusuke and Kurama laughed in response.

Eventually, it was decided that since everyone knew each other and they were together, they'd spend the rest of the festival together. The younger teens led the way while the older teens hung back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in spirit world, Koenma was at his desk, his mind preoccupied. If he was being honest with himself, he'd probably admit that he was putting it off for as long as possible. After all, it had been over 2 years since they had a spirit detective. And the discharge of the previous one… let's just say it wasn't the best of circumstances. Not to mention the one before that. Ugh, he didn't even want to think about that. But it had been too long that Living world was without a protector. Even if things in Demon world were rather peaceful at the moment. 

"Sumimasen. Koenma-sama?" spoke a female's voice, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, Yuri." The teen turned towards the woman in a green kimono. "What is it?"

"I have a message from King Enma."

Koenma's eyes widened slightly. _Father…?_ Koenma gestured for her to continue.

Yuri nodded. "King Enma has decided that you no longer need to decide on a spirit detective."

That really got Koenma's attention. "What?!"

"It is no longer your responsibility."

"My father told you this?!"

Yuri nodded.

Koenma bristled. "I don't believe this." He moved to get up. "I'm going to speak with him."

"That isn't necessary, Koenma-sama." The woman said. "He's willing to talk here."

At that, the screen in front of Koenma's desk switched on and suddenly he was face to face with his father.

"Father!" Koenma demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

King Enma just looked at his son calmly. "I believe it's for the best. You have the responsibility of all of spirit world on your shoulders. At the time, I believed you could handle it but now I believe it has become too much for you. So I have decided to relieve you."

Koenma seemed to pause. "Are you… firing me?"

At that King Enma let out a laugh. "Don't be foolish. I'm only… lightening your load I suppose. Your previous duties will be shared with one other. You will still be in charge of all your Spirit world duties. Living world on the other hand no longer concerns you. And that includes choosing a spirit detective."

"I see…" The toddler replied. "Then, who will be responsible for Living world?"

"That would be me." Answered a voice.

Koenma turned toward the voice to find a girl, dressed in formal robes entering the room. His eyes widened and his body slightly tensed. Needless to say, he wasn't exactly happy to see her.

"What, no hi?" she quipped.

Koenma twitched and glanced at his father. The gaze returned told him that the decision was final.

"Korime." King Enma addressed the woman. "Have you anything to tell me since you're here?"

"Hai, King Enma." She responded. "I took the liberty to search for a detective quite a while back. As a precaution since it was during the tournament. I ended up finding a few candidates so I've sent a few of our people down to get a feel for each one to help me narrow things down."

"And? Have you made any progress?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have my eye on one. I just await your orders."

King Enma smiled. "Excellent. Proceed as you wish but move quickly. We can't afford for Living world to be unprotected for much longer."

"Hai, King Enma."

A flash later and King Enma had left the screen leaving static in his place. Korime looked towards a grim looking Koenma.

"Don't look so worried." She told him. "I promise I won't make the same mistakes you did. Believe me."

Again Koenma twitched in anger and glared at Korime as she vanished.

* * *

Whew!!! This is it! I'm done! Ha! Longer than I planned but that's all right. I'm glad to have gotten it out. Things will be pretty smooth sailing here. I hope. Bare with me 'cause I'm a college student with homework and stuff. Anyway… stay tuned for the next chapter and keep reading! 


	3. More News and Homecoming

Yosh!!! It's time for chapter 3! I couldn't wait. I had an idea that had to get the hell out! ASAP!! A lot of this chapter is going to focus on the relationship between Yusuke and his sister. Actually, lots of chapters will. But I'll foreshadow someone's entrance here too. I hope you're all reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: Not

* * *

"So how long have you and Suiichi known each other?" Michiyo asked. 

"For a few years now." Yusuke answered.

They were sitting across from each other in a small café having left the festival about an hour ago.

"What about you?" Yusuke added. "How long have you known Kokoda?"

Michiyo paused. "Ano… I'd guess maybe some months to a year."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mm-hm. The first time I met him was back in America. Remember when I was studying abroad? Well he was living there with his dad for a while. He helped me get used to things there. But then he moved away and I hadn't seen him for a while. That was until I moved back here and his father got remarried. You probably know about it since you and Suiichi are friends."

"You mean to Suiichi's mother."

"Right. They moved here after Kokoda's father married Shiori-san and he had to transfer to a new school and stuff. It turns out the school he switched to was the junior high school I'd been attending. So I managed to repay him for helping me in America by helping him here."

Yusuke paused briefly. "About that… when exactly did you switch schools?"

Michiyo looked up at her brother. She'd expected this. "A while ago. You were hardly there and I wasn't about to go to that school without you. It wasn't very hard."

Yusuke looked back at her and nodded his head. "Fair enough."

"So anyway, what have you been up to, Onii-chan? I haven't seen you in a while. How's Keiko doing?"

That time Yusuke seemed to redden, peaking his sister's interest. "She's doing well."

"I take that to mean you're close. How close? Are you finally a couple now? Huh? Huh?"

Now Yusuke seemed really flustered. But he knew he'd better answer or she'd never leave him alone. "Actually… we're engaged."

Michiyo, who had taken a sip of her juice, immediately started choking on it. Also immediately, Yusuke went to her side and started patting her back until her breathing went back to normal.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"What you mean, engaged?!" She exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"When? How? What?"

"Do you want details on how it happened or something?"

"Why am I just learning this now?? I mean, how old are you, 18?"

"20. And I didn't think it was urgently important."

"What?!"

"Look, it's not like we're getting married right away."

"You… aren't?"

"No. We've still got college and other things we have to take care of first. The wedding will be a ways away."

"Oh… okay. That's good then 'cause it'll give us time to plan."

"Plan?"

"Yes. Plan. Weddings are a lot of work, you know. So many things to take care of. Not to mention you need to talk with Keiko about important like kids."

"Kids?"

"Yes. Kids. You telling you proposed and you didn't even think about kids?! Are you kidding? What if Keiko wants kids but you don't? Then what'll you do?"

"There'll be plenty of time to worry about that later."

"But--"

"Who's the one getting married here?"

"Fine. But don't complain to me when this procrastinating backfires." Michiyo looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I should get going."

"Where are you staying?" Yusuke asked.

"With Mom."

Yusuke frowned. "Seriously?"

"I've got nowhere else to go. Certainly no means to live on my own…"

"Move in with me."

Michiyo stared at her brother. "Really?"

He nodded.

"But aren't you living with Keiko?"

"She won't mind. She's always been fond of you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. I want you to move in with me."

The female Urameshi sat there thinking for a second. "Okay!"

* * *

Yusuke parked his car into his driveway. He'd taken his sister to retrieve everything she owned and 2 hours later, they driven to his place. He took a glance at Michiyo who was leaning out her open window nosily. 

"Wow… this is your place?!" She exclaimed.

Her brother laughed. "Yep, this is it."

Yusuke let her inside and turned the lights on. And again, she reacted majorly.

"It's freakin' huge!" Michiyo yelled. "How'd you manage to afford this?"

"We work." Yusuke told her.

"Oh…" There was a pause as she digested that. "Should I—"

"No." Yusuke said, cutting her off.

"You didn't let me finish!"

"I didn't have to. You were going to ask if you should get a job, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"And my answer is no. I asked you to move in and I'm taking care of you. Worry about a job once you graduate high school."

"Gotcha." Michiyo looked around the living room. "So…where should I put my stuff?"

"This way." Yusuke replied, gesturing for her to follow.

He led her to her newly found room where she deposited all her things and then they both settled in.

* * *

Elsewhere, a demon in black suddenly appeared in human world in a forest area. He looked around and frowned ever so slightly. He was back. He'd been hoping he wouldn't have to return. Not that he didn't mind coming by every once in a while. After all, he had… people here that he didn't mind seeing occasionally. But those were personal visits. This was not. He was here on business. And based on the information he'd been given, it was grave. Just how much exactly? That was what he was here to find out.

* * *

Okay! That's it for chapter 3! I bet our new visitor is pretty obvious to anyone who knows anything about this series. The last paragraph isn't very much but this thing was long enough as it is! I'll bring more to light next chapter after we meet more of the old gang! And then of course, we'll get things started for real. See you then! 


End file.
